


Lucky Blow

by beautywind



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 今天推特上看到這段荷蘭弟在賭場的影片，覺得不來賭場paro一下太對不起自己了。設定是贏太多的虫x賭場老闆鐵荷蘭弟生日快樂！





	Lucky Blow

那個小子掛著一臉靦腆的微笑，看起來就是很典型傻呼呼剛成年等不及來賭場試試身手的類型；賭場當然也很樂意給這種新手見面禮，教會他們什麼叫做十賭九輸，自信滿滿的走進去、輸到頭都抬不起來的出來，這就是人生的真諦。

但情況有點微妙，這個小子從出手到現在都沒有輸過，一開始還認為是新手運，但次數久了、換了幾個桌都沒改變這件事實的時候，自然就會通報到高層，一般來說都是由哈皮處理這些欠教訓的騙子，但今天就在他聽取彙報準備帶幾個壯碩的保鏢下去之時，身後傳來一聲輕佻的口哨，伴隨著興致盎然的口吻：「哈皮，這麼有趣的客人，你怎麼沒打給我？」

糟糕，任哪個主管都不希望在老闆親臨現場時看到紕漏，尤其是現在進行式，哈皮立刻跟東尼解釋一切都在他的掌控中，東尼只要負責在貴賓室享受今天剛進的美酒等結果就好。

「不，我覺得這個很有意思啊？你說他一開始只跟櫃台買了20顆代幣，現在都贏到......我看他好像抱不動所以停在骰桌了？」東尼將屏幕上的小子放大，觀察了兩局以後似乎都沒看出作弊的手法，頂著這種人畜無害的臉一贏再贏，看得出來今晚的客人似乎都跟定這小子了，不妙啊不妙。

但一向不喜歡帶保鏢的東尼最後只讓戰戰兢兢的哈皮跟著自己下去，桌子旁邊圍的人有三圈了，根本看不到那個幸運小子。

「這時總該體現保鏢的重要了吧？」哈皮忍不住這樣低聲抱怨，還要一邊跟被擠開的客人道歉。

「然後把尊貴的客人都嚇跑？拜託，只需要臉皮多一點、腰圍小一點......瞧。」東尼倒是很快就鑽到最前方，回頭還不忘糗哈皮幾句。

被弄得灰頭土臉的莊家立刻就注意到老闆出現在那名找碴的客人身旁，他想打招呼卻被東尼用眼神制止，打草驚蛇就不好玩了，他想近距離好好觀察這百年難得一見的小子，不論是騙子還是真的走運，都成功引起他的注意了。

然而不知道是圍觀的人太多，還是小子終於知道自己該見好就收，只見他身邊的朋友一直指著錶告訴他該回去了，那名小子才依依不捨的表示再骰最後一次，他的手卻突然被人握住。

「奈德，放手，這真的是最後一次。」彼得信誓旦旦這樣表示，但當他發現站在身旁的好友雙手一攤搖了搖頭表示不關自己的事以後，茫然的彼得才緩緩沿著手臂往上追溯本源。

映入眼簾的是一名蓄著造型奇特鬍鬚的大叔，掛著茶色墨鏡格外顯眼，彼得忍不住想吐槽，誰會在室內戴墨鏡呀？

但不得不慶幸的是，這名男人身上沒有擦很誇張的香水，彼得從剛剛到現在已經聞到不少過於濃郁的香水，搞得頭有些發暈，不管如何，他為什麼要阻止自己骰最後一把呢？

面對有禮貌的提問，東尼微微一笑表示：「今天算是我不走運的一天，這蠻少見的。所以我需要借你的骰子一用，你不介意我插個隊吧？」

彼得也不知道為什麼就任由這個奇怪的大叔從自己手中拿走骰子，有可能是因為他霸佔賭桌已久所以決定讓位？又或者是他太專注觀察男人鏡片底下的雙眼所以走神了？

總之，東尼拿著易主的骰子卻沒有馬上拋出，反而將手湊到彼得嘴邊，用著絕對不會被拒絕的自信口吻道：「就像我說的，我需要點幸運，替我吹個骰子吧？如果贏了的話，我的籌碼都歸你。」

「輸掉的話呢？」插嘴的奈德有點緊張，覺得這傢伙肯定是喜歡鮮肉的變態大叔，專門盯上他們這種剛出爐的年輕小伙子，不得不防。

「輸掉？那就是證明我自己說的，今天不是屬於我的日子，而最幸運的小子也沒辦法帶走這一切霉運。」東尼稍微將鏡片往下挪，焦棕色的眸子閃著讓人無法拒絕的光芒。

彼得只覺得心臟緊縮了一下，他不知道自己為何不拒絕這種詭異的提議，天上總不會突然掉下禮物的，但也許是終於能看見那對藏在墨鏡後的雙眼讓他失去思考的能力，他只知道自己嘟起嘴輕吹一口氣、像條聽話的狗兒一般，只希望做點什麼能讓眼前的人開心。

男人手腕擦的香水味也在此時竄入他的鼻尖，老天，不是什麼麝香古龍水，而是......雛菊味？

擲出的骰子落到了對應的數字，一旁的人都驚呼直喊不可思議，東尼似乎覺得很有趣便依言讓哈皮轉交自己的籌碼，並且要大家繼續玩，他則是想先離開了。

「等一下、先生，我還不知道你的名字......拿了你的籌碼我很不好意思.......」彼得不知哪來的勇氣扣住對方的手臂，大概是禮尚往來吧？彼得不斷這麼催眠自己，對方請自己吹骰，他詢問對方的名字，不過分吧？

「東尼、東尼史塔克。」

男人嘴邊漾起一抹怡然自得的微笑，彼得帕克突然覺得這一切就像是佈好的局，打從一開始他答應替男人吹骰開始，不論結果是贏是輸，他們都註定會有這段對話。

最可怕的是，從對方打趣的表情就可以知道他很擅長這種遊戲，名流都是這麼做的，彼得知道自己該走開、該去跟奈德一起兌換現金，去別的地方好好喝上一場慶祝，然後回到自己的世界。

但那就不好玩了，彼得帕克深吸了一口氣，鼓足勇氣像是交出所有的籌碼那樣報上自己的姓名，他知道接下來才是真的賭局，自己很有可能會輸到腿軟、心碎，但那又如何？

**Gonna win his heart.**

來吧，讓遊戲開始吧。

完

後記：

說好沒有要寫賀文的，結果一時不察又被迷惑心智......吹男人的骰子什麼的聽起來就很色啊！！

總之終於趕在死線以前生出來了，荷蘭弟生日快樂啊！

 

看到這種圖就覺得太萌了嗚嗚嗚嗚（腦洞止不住


End file.
